searching for a new adventures
by Lexi1981
Summary: Take place after the fourth movie, Jack has the Black pearl back and with help from Gibbs and his father, Jack is heading to Tortuga to find a new crew. But once at Tortuga Jack meets a lady that he can not live without and will also lead him on a new adventure. Romance, Drama and Adventure! also Will, Elizabeth, Jack father and some of the other will appear in the fan fictions.
1. Chapter one: A favor from Jack's Father

Author note: This note is about time line of the fan fiction it starts off about a month after Gibbs give Jack the Black pearl in the glass jar, along with a large bag with more ships in glass jars. Also at one point I did have a pirate of the Caribbean fan fiction on a pirate of the Caribbean forum which take place after the third movie, but I stop writing it and must have deleted it because I could not find the fan fiction, so I am started a new one. In the old fan fiction I cannot find I give Will Turner Jr and half sister ( different mothers) that was older and that he does not know he had and was married to Jack. But I cannot remember what I name her, in this new fan fiction I have also giving Will an older half sister that is four years older, her name is Rosalie Turner. I have posted a picture of an actress that I want the character of Rosalie to look like, if you want to see the picture and see what she looks like go to my profile and look under pirates of the Caribbean and the title Searching for a new adventurer, he the URL does not show up PM and I will send you the URL.

Chapter one: A favor from Jack's Father  
Jack and Gibbs have managed to get the black pearl out of the glass jar and return the ship to full sizes, the ship is now anchored in the ocean water off of the Island that the Fountain of Youth is location on. Jack father Edward Teague's ship the Troubadour is anchored next to the Black Pearl, because Edward Teague and his crew along with six other crew members that he brought for Jack and Gibbs to borrow until they can get a crew of they own in Tortuga. Gibbs and the six crew members from Edward Teague crews that are on a loan to him and Gibbs is taking food, water, rum and weapons like cannon balls and gun powered off of the Troubadour and loading the supply onto the Black pearl. Jack and his father are in the captain's quarters of the Black Pearl. Jack's father has just sat down on the desk chair and Jack the monkey is sitting on Edward Teague's lap. At the same time Jack is pace the captain quarters.

"Son's I will follow you to Tortuga and once at Tortuga my crew members will rejoin my ship and you can start looking for crew members of your own."

"That is fine and seeing that Jack the monkey like you, will you take him and give him back to Barbossa because I do not like the monkey?"

"Sure, I'm going to head back to my ship. When you set sail, have Gibbs waves at my first mate so he knows that you ship is leaving for Tortuga and that he needs to set sail too."

"Sure."

"I'm happy that you get the Black Pearl back, try not to lose the ship again, but then again with me taking the rest of the ships that are still in glass jars, if you lose the Black Pearl you can get another ship from me!"

"I have no plans to lose this ship again. I plan on keep the Black Pearl for a very long time!"

At the same time the monkey climbs up onto Edward Teague's left shoulder and then Jack father stands up. Edward Teague walks to the doors of the captain quarters, then he opens the doors and walks out of the captain quarters. Jack follows his father out of the captain quarters and shut the doors behind him. Jack watching his father and the monkey leaving the Black pearl and head to the Troubadour. Once his father is off the black pearl Jack look at the crew of six men that his father is lending him. A few moments later Jack's turn toward the quarter deck of the ship and see Gibbs standing in front of the wheel of the ship. Jack walks over to the staircase and head up the stairs. When he is on the quarter deck, Jack heads over to Gibbs.

"All of the supplies have been brought aboard the ship and all the supplies have been stored. The crew and I are ready to take of when you are ready to go Jack and you have told me where we are going."

"We are heading to Tortuga, once we get to Tortuga my father men will rejoin my father and we will have to start looking for a new crew. When you set sail wave at the first mate of my father ship to let his first mate, know to follow us."

"All right."

"Is the bag of ships that are in glass jars safe store on my father ship to be taking back to Shipwreck Cove, so that my father can bring them back to full size and be used by other pirate captains that need ships?"

"Yes."

"Then we are ready to set sail for Tortuga, if you need me Gibbs I will be in the captain quarter."

Jack walks away from Gibbs and heads down the staircase, then he heads to the captain quarter. Once in his quarter Jack walks over to the bed and he set down on the bed, he then takes his boots off. Jack lays down on the bed and shut his eyes, thinking to himself it is great to be back on the Black pearl and laying on this bed. He is also thinking I do not have to worry about Barbossa stealing the Black Pearl, because he has the Queen Anne's Revenge and is no long interested in the Black Pearl. A couple minutes later the ship start moving and the rocking of the ship relaxes Jack and he falls to sleep. Meanwhile Gibbs is at the wheel and is sail the ship, the rest of the crew members that are on loan to Jack and Gibbs are busy working too.


	2. Chapter Two: Love at first sight part on

Chapter Two: Love at first sight part one!  
The Black Pearl and the Troubadour have been docked at Tortuga since early afternoon and it is now around dinner time. The crew members that were on a loan to them have rejoined Edward Teague's ship, but Jack Father is not going to leave Tortuga until he knows that his has a crew of his only. Jack and Gibbs are walking down the dock to head the Twelve Daggers also know as the Cantina to recruit sailors and Gibbs is carrying a long piece of preachment, quill and jar of ink. A few minutes later Jack and Gibbs walk down the stairs and into the Twelve Daggers. The two of them walk over to a long table next to the bar and Jack sat down at the table, but Gibbs stays standing and clear his throat loudly to get everyone attention.

"Jack Sparrow and I are looking for sailors to crew The Black Pearl, if you want to join the crew come over and form a line in front of the table and sign up to be a member of the crew."

At the same time Jack is looking over at the bar and he notices a lady stand in front of the bar, working as a barmaid that has dark-brown hair that just below the shoulder in length and with curls at the base of the hair. In addition Jack notice that she has round eye shape, dark brown eyes, full lips, round eyebrows, a medium bulb shape nose, oval shape face and inverted triangle shape body. Jack also notice that she is wearing a white chemise that is tuck into her pink cotton petticoat and she has a pink cotton corset over the chemise and a white apron over the petticoat. Jack looks down at the lady foot and sees that she is wearing a pair of satin silk black high heel shoes with pointed toes and is laced with black ribbons. Gibbs sat down on the chair next to Jack and at the same time a line begins to form in front of the table and the lady that Jack has been looking at walks up the end of the table next to Jack.

"I am Rosalie and I will be your barmaid tonight, can I get the two of you anything to eat or drink?"

"Yes two glass of ale and two plates of fish and chips."

"I will go let the cook now and then get your ale."

"Thank you Rosalie."

"You are welcome Jack Sparrow."

Rosalie walks away from the table and walk over to the bar to place Jack and Gibbs order and to get they glasses of ale. At the same time Jack is watching Rosalie and Marty has signs on to be a member of Jack's crew, then Pintel and Ragetti (because Barbossa fire them). A few seconds later Anamaria says up to be the cook on Jack's crew. Rosalie walks over a few minutes later and set a glass of ale down in front of Jack and Gibbs. At the same time Cotton and his parrot sign up to be on the crew, then Mullroy, Murtogg and Philip Swift sign the list.

"We have twelve crew members fourteen count us Jack."

"Then will have our crew (yelling) and for the ones that sign up for my crew will take off tomorrow morning!"

The rest of the man in line walks away from the table and a several minutes later Rosalie walks over carry two plates of fish and chips. Rosalie set one of the plates in front of Gibbs and then set the other plate in front of Jack, then leans over the table and looks at Jack Sparrow with a huge grin on her face, which show her straight white teeth.

"Jack Sparrow you have been not taken your eyes off me since you get here tonight, is there something you want or need from me?"

"What is your full name?"

"Rosalie Turner, I believe you know my father William Turner or as his crew mates called him Bootstrap."

"I did and I know your half-brother too, who is the captain of the flying Dutchman now."

"But that cannot be why you cannot take your eyes of me!"

"I am in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"You and every other guy in the place."

Rosalie stands up and starts to walk takes the bar, by Jack stand up and grabs a hold of Rosalie left arm. Rosalie turns and looks at Jack, as she turns to free her arm.

"I mean it Rosalie. I do not think I can leave Tortuga without you. Come live with me on the black pearl and marry me?"

"You do not know me Jack beside what my father told you about me and I change a lot since my father seen me!"

Jack takes the gold ring off his left pinky finger that has two pear-shaped stone one a blue sapphire and a diamond and gets down onto one knee and then he puts the ring onto Rosalie left ring finger. Jack then looks up at Rosalie, who is looking down at him.

"Will you marry me and come live on the black pearl with me?"

"Yes, I have to get back to work and let my boss know that it is my left night. I will meet you by the door when I get off work."

"That is fine."

Rosalie walks away from Jack and he sat down at the table and start to eat his meal and drink his ale too.


End file.
